


Blind Drunk and Cursing Mugen

by Spacelight



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cussing, Ficlet, First Kiss, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: A short ficlet thing. Mugen is blind drunk, but can still fight and talk lol and well he kinda kisses someone he shouldn't. Really just the usual. Haha.
Relationships: Jin & Mugen (Samurai Champloo), Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Blind Drunk and Cursing Mugen

Mugen was having a great time. 

Some hotshot, bad-ass, mother fucker, was currently fighting him and he was actually getting a workout out of it.

Too bad he was so drunk he couldn't see straight, but hey, he didn't give a fuck; he could take down anyone with his eyes closed especially with the way these idiots now n' days where swinging their swords around. This bad-ass right here wasn't any different. 

It wasn't until he hit some annoying wall that he came around enough to realize that the fight was over, but he actually was still alive. 

"What gives?" He spat, irritated. He took it back. Whoever had stopped fighting him was a lame ass, asshole. He might as well go get another drink.

He suddenly felt a shadow block out the sunlight as he tried to pull himself off the wall.

"Hey, I was trying to get your attention, but now I see your totally drunk."

"No shit. And if you want my attention, lady, you gotta do better then talk," he smirked and grabbed the girl, who was so close that he could probably convince her to kiss him, or maybe..

He grabbed the nice dark hair, snapped the tie on her ponytail, ran his hand through the strands and found a nice smooth neck, before he pulled the broad towards him. Fuck it. He wasn't gonna ask for it.

She was bigger and heavier then he expected, as she fell right into his arms, but he liked tall broads just like he liked the shorter; it really didn't matter to him. 

He licked his lips and pulled further, until a pair of smooth warm lips touched his own mouth and he smirked into those lips sucking on them hard.

And then he suddenly felt pain in his gut and he bent over to cough hard.

"Fuck, what was that for?" he whined and grabbed his stomach. 

That bitch could punch.

And then he heard it. The sound of a katana unleashing from the saya and he felt the cool blade against the side of his neck.

Wait, was she the one he was just fighting with? He was confused.

"I am assuming that what you just did, was merely your complete lack of judgment."

Mugen looked up and the long dark hair, and nice lips, suddenly, belonged to Jin.

"Fuck."

"I thought you were a chick." 

"hm." 

"Fuck. I really want you to just turn back into a broad." 

He looked disappointed as he stared at Jin's lips, while the other man slowly pulled back his katana and turned. 

"Hey, asshole, where are you going? Don't turn your back on me." 

"This, conversation, is finished," Jin said firmly and turned all the way around. 

Mugen growled and took a few steps forward then his head spined. Dam, why was it now he was feeling the booze finally hit him hard? 

And before he could think more on that, he felt himself fall to the ground. 

Grunting, the swordsman lifted his head from the ground when he felt a hand on the top of his sleeve. 

"What the fuck do you want?" 

"Be quiet," Jin said and Mugen felt himself being pulled up, until his arm was lifted , and he touched a muscular shoulder through the fabric and felt Jin's strong hand against his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it for my amusement. I was having a beer. It was fun. 
> 
> Also as stupid as this sounds, I had no idea the voice actor for Mugen was also Zoro. I've been writing One Piece fanfics as of late, and I was like, hey I just want to write Mugen cursing. It developed slightly more as I reread it and I feel like this is an angst, depressed Mugen a little bit. 
> 
> Jin totally wanted this. ;)


End file.
